Blind Date
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Setidaknya jika Tsukishima Akiteru disuruh menjabarkan alasan dari A sampai Z, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang situasinya kali ini. [Cover diambil dari google] #HappyPrettyLionDay [Akiteru/Alisa]


Kencan buta.

Setidaknya jika Tsukishima Akiteru disuruh menjabarkan alasan dari A sampai Z, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang situasinya kali ini.

Sedang sial, kah? Atau jatuhnya malah… beruntung?

* * *

 **.**

 **Blind Date** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

* * *

Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika seorang perempuan bertubuh tinggi semampai datang menghampiri sembari menebar senyum sejuta volt. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna abu terang dibiarkan jatuh tergerai begitu saja. Dan yang paling istimewanya, dia adalah seorang wanita asing dengan sepasang bola mata heterokromia berwarna biru dan coklat; cukup ganjil untuk dilihat, tapi luar biasa memikatnya.

" _Hi_! _"_

Tersentak, Akiteru langsung kelabakan sendiri. Cengiran canggung ditampakan, sementara otaknya sedang menerjemahkan balasan yang benar dan pantas untuk dilontarkan kepada wanita berwajah barat di depannya tersebut. Sekiranya ' _Hi_!' saja atau menambahkan kalimat ' _Do you need some help?_ '; karena bisa saja wanita ini ingin bertanya alamat perkara tersesatnya ia di jantung kota Tokyo.

Dan pilihannya jatuh pada opsi yang terakhir, "… _Hi_! _Do you_ ─err, _need some help, Miss_?"

Wanita asing itu seketika terkekeh geli.

Tergugu-gugu, Akiteru mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Ia bingung untuk merespon bagaimana karena si orang asing tampak masih asyik dengan euforia dunia humornya. Rasanya tidak enak untuk menyela, tapi sakit hati juga ditertawakan begitu tanpa tahu letak kesalahan di mana. Apa karena _pronounce_ nya yang aneh atau bahasa inggrisnya yang salah? Dari kedua itu, mana sekiranya yang benar?

"Ah, maaf. Aku sebenarnya bisa berbahasa Jepang. Dan kau… kau Tsukishima Akiteru, bukan?"

 _Demi seluruh Dewa Bujangan, wanita asing ini bisa berbahasa Jepang?_

"Y-ya, aku orang yang kau maksud─tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku? Maksudku, aku tidak merasa pernah punya kenalan seorang bule. Atau blasteran?" Akiteru tertawa bodoh merutuki kegugupannya barusan. "Atau kita saling mengenal melalui media sosial?"

Wanita itu kembali tertawa, tetapi kali ini tidak berlangsung lama. "Kau tidak melihat foto orang yang akan kau temui, ya?" terkanya. "Perkenalkan, aku Haiba Alisa."

"Haiba… Arisa?" Butuh beberapa detik untuk Akiteru memahami informasi yang ia dapatkan sebelum si pemuda melancarkan pekikan tak percaya. "Tunggu, kau teman kencanku?!"

Wanita yang mengaku bermarga Haiba itu tersenyum lebih lebar, mengangguk ringan sembari berkata, "Haiba A-li-sa. Dan _well_ , mohon bantuannya selama tiga jam ke depan, Tsukishima- _san_."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ini semua bermula dari tingkah semena-mena adiknya.

Mendaftarkan namanya menjadi salah satu peserta kencan buta, lalu seenaknya menyuruh datang dengan ancaman akan menelepon ibu mereka dan mengatakan bahwa Akiteru selalu mengganggu waktu belajarnya di akhir pekan.

Ia jelas tidak bisa berkutik. Sudah dipastikan ibunya akan mengomel melalui sambungan telepon, menasehatinya agar tidak sering-sering mengganggu adiknya yang masih disibukan dengan jadwal kuliah dan tugas yang menumpuk. Dan itu semua juga akan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan: "Kapan kau akan berkencan? Sekali-sekali pulanglah ke Miyagi sambil membawa pacarmu untuk dikenalkan kepada kami. Jangan terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan dan menjahili adikmu, oke?"

Akiteru berasa seperti di skak mat. Dengan adiknya. Dan dengan ibunya.

(Untuk beberapa saat dia juga berpikir ingin membalas dendam dengan balik mendaftarkan adiknya itu pada acara seperti ini).

 _Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, acara ini rasanya tidak buruk-buruk sekali._

Kencan ini ternyata lebih mudah dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Pada dasarnya Akiteru memang bukan orang yang sulit diajak berkomunikasi. Dengan mudah ia akan mengimbangi topik obrolan yang kini tengah keduanya perbincangkan. Memang tidak terlalu berat. Hanya sekadar menanyakan hobi dan kesukaan dari masing-masing personal.

Ada banyak hal yang mereka bahas dalam waktu dua jam ini. Akiteru bahkan sampai tak menghiraukan denting notifikasi ponselnya; yang berisi balasan atas protesannya sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, dia tetap bisa merasa gugup akibat patner kencannya yang jauh berbeda dari tipe-tipe mantan pacarnya terdahulu.

 _─memangnya siapa yang menyangka kalau dia akan mengikuti acara kencan buta? Dengan pasangan wanita berdarah campuran Rusia-Jepang, pula?_

Haiba Alisa itu cantik. Akiteru jelas mengakui hal satu ini. Dia tipikal wanita yang bisa diistilahkan bagai kuncup mawar yang mulai merekah. Rupanya yang elok, serta pesonanya yang memikat sudah menjadi poin tinggi untuk memikat kaum adam di luar sana. Ditambah juga dengan kepribadian bak lotus putih. Terlihat murni, tanpa ada kesan palsu di setiap tutur katanya.

Dan dia, tipikal kakak yang selalu menyemangati adiknya dengan semangat yang luar biasa.

Terutama pada voli.

"Jadi, adikmu sekarang ingin mengikuti seleksi tim nasional?" Mocha Latte pesanannya diseruput perlahan-lahan. Dari sudut mata, ia lirik lawan bicaranya yang masih mengumbar sebuah senyum tipis; sedikit tersembunyi di antara celah jari-jari tangannya yang menopang dagu.

(Dan lagi-lagi Akiteru mengutuk, entah untuk yang keberapa kali ini, tentang mengapa pesona pasangan kencannya jauh lebih memikat dari sang _aphrodite_ walau hanya berdiam diri dengan pose yang kasual?)

"Yah, Lyovochka bahkan sampai mengabaikanku semingguan ini. Jadi aku kabur dan ikut kencan buta untuk sekadar menghilangkan kesal." Balasnya enteng. "Tsukishima- _san_ percaya jika aku bilang aku ikut kencan buta untuk pertama kalinya hari ini?"

Akiteru tertawa pendek. "Aku tidak bisa bilang percaya atau tidak, karena ini juga pengalaman pertamaku."

"Oh, ya?" Alisa terlihat antusias. "Kupikir kau pernah ikut setidaknya minimal sekali. Tsukishima- _san_ terlihat cukup berpengalaman."

"Setidaknya pengalaman berkencan dengan mantan pacarku bisa kupraktikan. Tapi masalah kencan buta dan pasangannya adalah blasteran seperti dirimu, ini pertama kalinya. Aku bisa gugup juga, kau tahu?"

Alisa tertawa lucu. Menarik perhatian Akiteru hingga sang pemuda ikut terkekeh mengimbangi. Rasanya konyol sekali. Merasa nyaman dengan suara tawa orang yang bahkan baru dikenal selama tiga jam. Apa ini artinya dia terkena sindrom jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Itu terdengar klise.

─ _tapi untuk wanita ini…_

"Woah!" Ketika melihat ponselnya, Alisa langsung berseru terkejut. "Aku tidak sadar ini sudah tiga jam. Keluargaku bisa mengomel jika aku tidak segera pulang ke rumah."

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Akiteru bertanya. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar tidak ikhlas. "Mau kuantar? Ini sudah malam."

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku bisa meminta adikku untuk menjemput." Tolaknya halus. "Omong-omong, terima kasih atas waktunya, Tsukishima- _san_."

Akiteru menaikan satu alisnya, kemudian tertawa geli. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kau… mungkin bisa memberikan nomor ponselmu? Kita bisa keluar lagi kapan-kapan. Itu jika kau mau."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Alisa terlihat mengulum tersenyum seraya menadahkan tangannya kepada Akiteru. "Berikan ponselmu." Pintanya. Mengetikan beberapa digit nomor ketika _gadget_ itu diberikan, kemudian dikembalikan kembali pada si empunya.

"Aku menunggu pesanmu!" ucapnya riang. "Karena Tsukishima- _san_ yang meminta, aku tinggal berikan lampu hijau, kan?" Dilambaikan tangannya sekilas, mengucapkan sampai jumpa lalu bergegas keluar dari dalam kafe.

Dan Akiteru?

Dia hanya mampu membuang muka ke samping. Menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulut menggunakan satu tangan seraya bergeleng pelan.

Khusus untuk wanita ini, rasanya dia tak akan keberatan sama sekali. Entah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama atau membiarkan dirinya semakin terjatuh di pertemuan-pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Akiteru sama sekali tidak akan merasa keberatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n** : Dipersembahkan untuk Fict (belated) Birthday buat Queen Alisa tercinta. Prompt: lotus putih dan kuncup mawar. Terima kasih atas promptnya Kak **Rexa Anne** dan **Pleiades Star Cluster.** Berkat promptnya, otak saya bingung mau masukin ke mana. Dan lagi-lagi ke bahasa bunga /heh!/

Dan yang terakhir, kira-kira ada yang mau masuk sekoci cinta AkiLisa, gak? /heh!/ Btw, maafkan atas segala kegajean fiction ini ya. Maklum baru bangun dari Webe. Terima kasih jika mau memberi feed back!

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **[April 8, 2017]**


End file.
